Nightmare
by headshotFox
Summary: Touka never thought ghoul jokes would calm her down from her nightmares, let alone think Kaneki could make her laugh at four in the morning. [Touken]


**Ugh, one episode a week isn't enough.**

**Oh and jesus christ, you guys like, demolished my poll for some touken. I'm impressed! And slightly intimidated.**

Nightmare

Jolting up from her pillow, Touka immediately cursed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. A nightmare, jesus. What was she, five? She gave a heavy sigh and ran her hand through her hair. As stupid as having a nightmare was, she was pretty freaked out.

Touka shakily got out of her bed, careful not to make too much noise as to wake up Hinami in the next room. She looked grimly at the clock on her bedside, nearly glaring at the red, blinking light that painfully reminded her that it was four in the morning and that she was awake.

Silently groaning, she plopped herself back onto her bed. She didn't really have a reason to get up, but she was too out of it to even care.

"Christ, stop shaking." Her shoulders refused to cooperate and continued to instinctively shake in fear.

Snatching her phone the bedside, she scrolled down her contacts to find Yoriko's number. After finding it, she tapped the name, ready to press the call button.

Until realisation hit her.

Yoriko had a cooking course, and waking her up now would probably mess up her schedule.

Touka stared blankly at her phone, wondering what to do next. Her thumb accidently pressed against the screen while she shook, landing on a familiar name.

'Eyepatch'

She nearly laughed the sight, a reminder of her absolute refusal to call the idiot by his name unless he deserved it.

Pressing the call button, she put her phone to her ear.

_'Hello? Touka, is everything okay?'_

Kaneki's groggy voice pierced through the speaker, concern evident in his tired drawl.

"Yeah, just thought I'd check up on you."

_'At four in morning?'_

"Maybe I should take my concern somewhere else, if you're going to be so ungrateful." A sigh came from the phone, as well as the sound of fabric shuffling.

_'Are you okay? You're talking pretty fast,' _the girl scoffed.

"Am not," another sigh came from the one eyed ghoul.

_'Touka, I'm not going to start an 'am not, are to' argument at four in the morning over the phone. Now what's wrong?'_

She took note of how a tired Kaneki isn't a happy Kaneki before answering.

"I, uh, had a nightmare."

_'...Oh.'_

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

_'Well, I could tell you jokes?'_

Touka raised her brow, not that Kaneki could see but he could somehow sense her confusion.

_'My cousin used to get nightmares pretty often, up to the point where my aunt stopped caring about it. So he'd wake me and I would cheer him up with jokes that would really make him laugh.'_

The female ghoul contemplated the thought, nodding her head before answering.

"Shoot."

_'Uh, okay, okay. What do you call a smartly dressed trashcan?' _Touka responded with a bored 'what' before the punchline came.

_'Gourmet,' _the girl snorted indignantly at the joke.

"O-okay, 'nother one!"

_'Right, hm. What do you call a purple haired girl who eats sofa padding?" _Pausing for a reply, he heard a chuckled mumble similar to her last reply.

_'A binge seater,' _Touka pulled her pillow up to her face and laughed. Her muffled sounds still reached her speaker, causing Kaneki to chuckle at her response.

_'Are you alright now?'_

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks scrub, enjoy your morning shift." Ending the call, she returned her pillow to its spot and let her head fall onto it.

Smiling as she drifted off into sleep, whispering one thing before she completely shut off.

"Hehe binge seater..."

* * *

An image of a bloody white haired Kaneki flashed before her, causing her to flinch and jump from her comfortable position in her bed.

"Fuck a duck!" Touka grabbed her heaving chest, sweat pouring down her brow.

Even the idea of her naturally innocent friend, looking so, uncontrolled scared her.

She didn't even need the picture of him pulling out guts from a random corpse and looking at her with blood smeared grin and a hungry look in his eyes to scare her. Touka's nightmare could've been simply some bold writing saying; **Look at your friend, he left you and went batshit. **

That would've been enough.

Picking up her phone, she tapped and scrolled not even paying attention. Once the dial tone sounded, she held the phone up to her ear.

_'Another nightmare?' _Kaneki's tired but compassion tone came out of the speaker for the fifth time this month.

"Mmhm," her shaky breath made him sigh. Touka heard the sound of his blanket's moving before she heard his voice.

_'What do you call a food magazine ghouls?'_

Touka smiled and replied with the appropriate answer, anticipating the reassurance of hearing his voice rather than the punchline.

_'Playboy.' _Scoffing at the joke, she still asked for another. Hanging on to every word like a lifeline.

"Oi, Kaneki?"

_'Yes?'_

"You won't like, leave me, right?"

_'No, I don't plan to. Why?' _A heavy sigh escaped her mouth, grinning as she lay her head down.

"Just making sure, I like having thursdays off so..." Touka let her sentence trail as the half ghoul gave a sarcastic laugh.

_'Oh haha! Love you too!' _As insincere as the comment was, it made her perk up slightly.

Maybe because somewhere in her mind, she knew he cared for her as much as she does for him.

"I love me too."

And she hopes to god he knows that too.

* * *

**Headcanon where if something catches Touka off guard, she'll blurt out some obscene shit like 'fuck a duck' or 'christ on a bike.' And Kaneki can only laugh since they're so weird.**

**Another shitty drabble.**


End file.
